


Strangers in the night

by foureyedwriter



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Blood, Fear, Injury, M/M, Oneshot, Robbery, thieves, tooru at home alone
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-04
Updated: 2018-08-04
Packaged: 2019-06-21 19:54:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15565248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/foureyedwriter/pseuds/foureyedwriter
Summary: As Oikawa wakes up at night he just wants to grab some water. He doesn’t expect that there are thieves in the house— and his parents aren’t at home...





	Strangers in the night

**Author's Note:**

> Hi there ^^   
> After a while a small IwaOi Oneshot again.   
> Hope you’ll enjoy ^^

Oikawa startles awake, breathing raged and strands of his hair clinging to his sweaty skin. He runs a slightly shaking hand through it, blinking in the darkness of his room. Oikawa squints his eyes to be able to decipher the numbers on his alarm. 

2:33 a.m..

Oikawa sighs deeply. The dream he just had still haunts him— their loss against Karasuno. As if it weren’t enough that he already thinks about that in every second of the day, only worsened by the fact that Karasuno indeed beat Shiratorizawa. 

He reaches blindly for the bottle next to his bed, mouth dry, but as he brings the bottle up he notices by its weight that it’s empty. 

“Perfect.” he mumbles and gets up to get new water for himself. His gaze is drawn to his window from which he can see Iwaizumi’s room, but it’s too late for Iwaizumi to be awake. It’s surprising enough that Oikawa slept before midnight before being interrupted by this damn dream. 

The house is quiet as Oikawa leaves his room, remembering that is parents left for a short trip. So there’s not really a need to be quiet but Oikawa is anyway. The stairs creak under his feet, a familiar sound in the dark. 

A loud crash makes Oikawa still. 

“You idiot. Be quiet.” a male voice harshly whispers. 

“No one is even at home....” another voice replies. 

Oikawa recognizes none of them and feels his heart beating violently in his chest. Why are there strangers in his house? He barely dares to breathe while he listens to some shuffling out of the living room, light of a flashlight falls through the open door. Oikawa hasn’t noticed the light before, being still half-asleep.

He turns on the step he came to a halt on, carefully, slowly as to not attract any attention. The men don’t seem to know that someone is home and Oikawa would prefer it if it remained that way. 

“Hehe,” one of the men laughs. “Here’s quite some money.” 

“Is there more?” 

The beating of Oikawa’s heart almost drowns out the hushed conversation as he climbs the steps. The familiar creaks of the steps make his heart beat even faster, legs trembling. He expects the men to notice him any second. He needs to get away from here as fast as possible without making a sound. 

Oikawa almost bursts into tears from relief as he makes it back to his room safely. He carefully closes the door and sits down in a corner, hugging his knees to his chest.

Later he would ask himself why he didn’t just climb out of the window but he won’t have an explanation, this idea just didn’t occur to him in that moment of fear. 

What if the men find him? 

What do they even want? Just money? 

What if they harm him? 

Oikawa finds himself being unable to form a clear thought, everything dominated by the knowledge of the two men in his house. 

The thought of his phone crosses Oikawa’s mind and he tries to make out the device in the dark. There is no way in hell that he would turn on the light. 

He silently moves towards the bedside table where he remembers to have put his phone earlier, and he breathes out as his fingers close around it. Oikawa picks the phone up just as he hears the creaking of the steps and two pairs of feet coming up the stairs. The phone slides out of his grip while his eyes widen in shock— they’re coming upstairs. 

“Did you hear that?” Oikawa hears the muffled voice of one of the men through the door. They’re so close. 

“Yes. Seems like someone is home then.” 

“Even If. They didn’t see us.” 

“You can’t know that. We need to look.” 

Oikawa’s stomach clenches and he wouldn’t be surprised if he’d just vomit on the floor there and then, but instead he holds his breath, too afraid to even blink. 

The door next to his room opens and only a second later the door to his room does. Oikawa can’t really make out the man looking into the room due to the flashlight that blinds him. 

“Here is a boy.” he says and another pair of footsteps approaches the open door. 

“Oh. Thought the house is empty...” 

“P-please,” Oikawa croaks. “I- I didn’t see you, okay? Just take what you came for.” 

“Such a good boy.” The first man says, entering Oikawa’s room. He is bigger than Oikawa, face hiddden behind a black ski mask. “You sure know the combination of the safe downstairs, don’t you?” 

Oikawa swallows dry. His parents have a safe for all their important papers and his mom’s more expensive jewelry. “Y- yes.” 

“Great. Help us with that and we won’t harm you.” the man continues, reaching out to grab Oikawa’s arm. Oikawa doesn’t fight him. First of all he is scared to death and secondly he can’t be sure these guys don’t have any weapons. He won’t risk that. 

So he lets himself being pulled downstairs. 

“So,” one of the men says, pushing Oikawa towards the safe. “Open it.” 

Oikawa’s hand trembles badly as he lifts it to enter a code— a code he should know but doesn’t remember in his panicked state. Still he types in four numbers but instead of a green light there’s the red one blinking, signaling that the code was indeed wrong. Oikawa tries two more times with the same result and somewhere in his mind he knows that he can’t try another time for ten minutes now. Not after entering the wrong code thrice. 

“I- I’m sorry. I- I don’t remember.” Oikawa whispers. 

One of the men clicks his toungue, grabbing Oikawa’s hair roughly. “You better remember soon.” As if to punctuate his words he smashes Oikawa’s head against the door of the safe. It hurts and does nothing to calm Oikawa’s nerves. 

“I’ll try!” Oikawa pleads as his head is yanked back and smashed against the solid surface once more. 

“Don’t play tricks with us!” the man holding Oikawa hisses as the second one steps in. 

“Don’t knock him out or something.” 

“Yeah, yeah....” 

Oikawa can’t remember when ten minutes ever felt that long. Time passes agonizingly slow before a quiet beep notifies them that he can try again. 

“It’s better correct this time.” one of the men says. Oikawa has a hard time to tell them apart— they’re both a little bigger than him, both wearing those masks and black clothes. 

He licks his lips, tasting blood. Most likely he split his lip as the one guy smashed him against the safe. Oikawa takes a deep breath that trembles over his lips before he tries another code. The red light again. Wrong. 

Tears burn in his eyes as he tries again before one of the guys can hit him and this time it is green. The door opens. 

Oikawa feels like passing out from the relief washing over him as the men shove him aside and take whatever seems to be worth it out of the safe. He trembles, not daring to move, his heart not able to slow down. 

He doesn’t know how long it takes the two men to take everything they wanted and leave. Just like that. 

Oikawa’s body shudders as a loud sob breaks free. They left him alone, they didn’t harm him except of the part where they smashed his head against the door of the safe. It could have been worse. He curls up on the floor, overwhelmed by tears.

It’s over. They’re gone. It’s over. 

But Oikawa can’t calm down. What if they come back? 

 

He isn’t able to process that they just stole all the money they found on top of everything worth anything out of the safe. They wouldn’t have a reason to come back but still his mind whispers they still might. 

Oikawa gets up from the floor and walks upstairs on wobbly legs. He doesn’t care for the time anymore as he picks up his phone and calls the only person that he wants to talk to right now. 

“Do you have a fucking idea what time it is?” Iwaizumi’s voice sounds through the speaker, words slurred from being half-asleep. 

Oikawa takes a shuddering breath. “Iwa-chan?” he whispers. “There were... can you... they stole the money, Iwa-chan.” 

“What? Oikawa, what’s going on?” Iwaizumi sounds alert now. Oikawa hears the rustling of sheets. “Are you at home?” 

“Yes.” Oikawa sobs. “Can you... can you...” A violent sob cuts his words short. 

“I’m on my way, Oikawa, okay?” Iwaizumi says and there are hurried steps on stairs just as creaky as the ones in Oikawa’s home. “You still there? Tooru!” 

Oikawa sniffles. “Still there...” He curls himself up in a corner of his room, phone clutched in his hand. 

“I’m almost there.” Iwaizumi assures and Oikawa then hears steps from downstairs. He tenses as they run up the stairs even though he knows it’s Iwaizumi. His nerves are on edge. 

Iwaizumi lets his phone drop to the floor as he enters Oikawa’s room, panting and still wearing his pajamas. He spots Oikawa in the corner and is there in an instant. “Shit, Tooru. What happened?” 

“Iwa-chan!” Oikawa hiccups and all but throws himself into the arms of his best friend. He’s still trembling badly as Iwaizumi’s arms close around him. 

“I’ve got you.” Iwaizumi mumbles, for now just holding Oikawa. He can ask questions later. 

Oikawa cries his heart out, all the fear getting to him. He has been so lucky, so incredibly lucky, but still he is shaken to his very core. Here in Iwaizumi’s arms though he can calm down at least a little. He doesn’t want to think about what has happened, just wants to curl up and sleep, but he knows he can’t. 

Iwaizumi doesn’t push him. Just holds him and cleans the cut on his lip later and only as Oikawa told him what happened he calls Oikawa’s parents for him so that they come home as soon as possible. 

It’s only natural for him to stay here with Oikawa until his parents arrive. “We should sleep some.” he suggests as Oikawa just lies quietly in his arms, exhausted from the emotional roller coaster. 

Oikawa hums at that, too tired to speak. He isn’t even sure if he can fall asleep at all but he soon finds out that he indeed can, feeling safe in Iwaizumi’s strong arms.


End file.
